Doomed Timeline
by KarkatIsChickenOrzo
Summary: A doomed timeline that occurs during Alterniabound. Character deaths.


**I literally had to rewrite this because I was being stupid. BACKSTORY FOR THIS STORY: This is a doomed timeline that takes place during Alterniabound. Happens before Aradiabot explodes but after Past Karkat woke up. The majority of the story takes place in the common area on the meteor where the trolls are and the room with the twelve transportalizers for each of the trolls. This might be complete shit. I'm actually having to rewrite this because I put the beta kids in this story and Alterniabound is where the trolls were deciding on whether or not they wanted to troll them. That was pretty stupid of my past self.**

_**Be Terezi Pyrope**_

You are now Terezi Pyrope. You are standing next to a computer on a meteor where you are staying. You just got finished talking to Karkat and you aren't feeling good about something.

You decide to talk about it.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]_

GC: H3Y

GC: 4R4D14

AA: what

GC: SOM3TH1NGS WRONG

GC: L1KE R34LLY WRONG

AA: what do you mean

AA: like are you sick or something

GC: NO 1TS L1K3

GC: 4 B4D F33L1NG

AA: that clears it up

CG: NO L1KE SOM3ON3S 4BOUT TO D1E

AA: to die 0_0

GC: Y3S

AA: why are you telling me here

AA: why not in person

AA: im ten yards away from you you can just walk over here

AA: or tell everyone

AA: if its that serious then you should tell everyone

GC: 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1M JUST B31NG STUP1D

GC: 1 F3LT L1K3 1 H4D TO T3LL SOM3ON3 THOUGH

AA: ok

AA: so you think its a doomed timeline

AA: or someones just going to fall over dead

GC: 1 DONT KNOW. M4YB3 1TS A DOOM3D T1M3L1N3. 1 C4NT B3 SUR3.

GC: H3Y. WH3R3S K4RK4T?

You turn around and notice he's no longer in the room.

AA: maybe he went through the transportalizer

AA: we have those you know

GC: Y3S, Y3S, 1 KNOW. D1D YOU H34R 1T D1NG?

AA: yes

GC: TH3N WHY D1DNT YOU SAY SO? H3 ONLY TALKED TO M3 AND VR1SK4

GC: DONT YOU TH1NK TH4TS K1ND OF WE1RD?

AA: um I suppose so

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] _

You stop talking to Aradia and head over in Vriska's direction. You smell her smile as she laughs.

"What's wrong, Redglare? You look upset!" She doesn't sound concerned; she sounds pleased. That's Vriska for you.

_**Be Vriska Serket**_

You are now Vriska Serket. You are currently standing next to your computer in the meteor, talking to Terezi. She looks pretty upset, probably because you were talking to Karkat. So naturally, you're pleased.

"What's wrong, Redglare? You look upset!"

She gets right down to business. "What's wrong with Karkat?"

You frown. What's she talking about? You just talked to him a minute ago, he was fine. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He only talked to you and me. Being our _leader_," she puts a strain on the word _leader_, as if it were a silly title, "don't you think he would have talked to everyone to get the update? And he smelled a little nervous."

Terezi looks nervous too. "I can see that's not the only reason you're over here," you say. "You look a little nervous too, Terezi. What's got you worked up?"

She lowers her voice, tapping her red and white can nervously on the floor. "Something's wrong."

You roll your eyes. "What do you mean? You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"I think someone's about to die. I just talked to Aradia and she says it might be a doomed timeline."

"Well, if it's a doomed timeline, there's nothing we can do to prevent anything," you say.

Terezi lowers her voice even further. Her voice is now so low you have to strain to hear her words. "I think it's Karkat. I think he senses it too."

Now she's kind of scaring you. You try not to let it show, though. "And how do know this? What this… feeling you have?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Seer of Mind, remember? And if this is a doomed timeline, who did what wrong?"

"I don't know. We can't do anything about it, even if this is a doomed timeline."

She looks stuck. "We need to talk to Karkat. He went through the transportalizer."

You sigh. "This is stupid."

But you follow her to the middle of the common area and you stand on the transportalizer. You hear the whoosh/ding weird noise as you and Terezi are transported into another room. There's two more transportalizers to your left and right, and then there's two chests. Neither of you try to open the chests as you head for the transportalizer to your right.

You appear in a different room, but it's clear that no one else in there. "Terezi, no one's here," you say to her.

"I know. Maybe he's in the other room that has the twelve transportalizers for our rooms." You sigh.

You head back and turn towards the other transportalizer. You and Terezi are just about to go off into the other room when you get a weird feeling. "Stop."

Terezi turns her head towards you, sniffing, probably trying to smell your facial expressions. "What is it?"

You frown. "Something wrong."

She throws her arms up in exasperation. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she yells.

Your eyes widen. "Somebody's about to die! And it ain't going to be me!" You emphasize _ain't_ because it sounds like _eight_.

Terezi sighs. "I told you. That's why we have to find Karkat, to see what's going on.

Then, with a really weird noise, Eridan, Gamzee, and Nepeta came through the transportalizer. "_What?_" you ask them. You really aren't in the mood to dead with Eridan right now.

"Something's motherfuckin' wrong," Gamzee says.

"_Oh my gog_," Terezi says, throwing her arms in the air. "Everybody come to this transportalizer! Let's _all _get killed! If this is a doomed timeline, which this probably is, I hope-"

She's cut off by Eridan, Gamzee, and Nepeta running over to the transportalizer with you and Terezi and the _whoosh _noise of going from place to place.

You're suddenly standing in a circular room, surrounded by twelve transportalizers, each with you or your friends' symbol floating over it. You look around the gray room. Nothing seems to be our of the ordinary. Except for the body lying next to Karkat's transportalizer that led to his room.

Nepeta gasps, totally confused while Eridan and Gamzee still staring at the ceiling. Dumbasses. Terezi's wildly sniffing the air, probably trying to get the scene in her mind.

_**Be Terezi Pyrope**_

You are now Terezi Pyrope. You are standing with Eridan, Gamzee, Nepeta, and Vriska in the circular transportalizer room in your meteor.

You smell something suspicious. It smells like… canine? Canine and red. The smell of Jack Noir. And you know by now that if you smell Jack, nothing good is happening. You feel Vriska stiffen up next to you and hear Nepeta gasp.

You keep smelling. Jack's scent is so faint, so he's not even in the room anymore. There's something else that's scaring the others. Wait… it's a scent. Red. Candy red.

Why would you be smelling candy red? Where is the coming from? Your nose tells you it's coming from Karkat's transportalizer. You step towards it. You feel Vriska and Eridan (who apparently had noticed whatever was over there) try to grab your wrists.

But you shove forward trying to see where the smell is coming from. You finally reach it, and you kneel down to your knees.

Karkat. And Jack. Your mind puts the puzzle pieces together. Jack was here. And he stabbed Karkat. Karkat has candy red blood. And that's off the hemospectrum. Karkat is a mutant. And he's dead. This is a doomed timeline. You're probably going to die soon.

You begin to think about Karkat, and his personality. His grouchiness, and the way he never would tell anyone his blood color. It makes sense now. He was ashamed of himself. But he's dead now. It won't matter anymore.

In the back of your mind, you hear your friends screaming, begging for mercy from something unknown.

Your nose shrivels up because it reeks of canine and red. Jack and Karkat's blood. It's on your hands. You're screaming and you don't know why. You're starting to smell more smells and it's overwhelming you. Cerulean, olive, violet, indigo, teal. More red. You're covered in red. And teal. Where did the teal come from. You hear a pop and the canine stench starts to fade away.

And so is your life. You're Terezi Pyrope and you were right all along. This is a doomed timeline.

**Was that utter shit? Tell me in a review.**


End file.
